


Martha

by commodorepeppers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers
Summary: Lucy Saxon hated Martha Jones
Relationships: The Master/Lucy Saxon
Kudos: 4





	Martha

Martha.

_She's going to ruin everything._

The Master paced. He didn't show this off to many people. If anyone were to walk in now they'd find themselves being met with an angry yellow flash of a Laser Screwdriver.

He would have his children looking for her.

She'd be dead by tomorrow. Or the day after. Or the day after that.

Then The Master would have his ultimate victory.

His children would prowl the Earth. Humans cowering in fear. And he would rule.

And maybe then.

The beatings would stop.

_And i'll be safe._


End file.
